The 4 Day Cruise
by Mat49324
Summary: 2nd joint fic with Umi Sagara. The title says it all. Sonoko calls Ran and offers her a stay on one of her family's cruise lines. Will they go? Read and find out. Leave those reviews now.


(Alright, this is my 2nd joint fic with **Umi Sagara**.)

(**Mat49324**'s part)

(Ran's P.O.V.)

Today was a normal day at Dad's agency. I had just gotten the mail to Dad and checked it out myself. There was a letter to me from Sonoko.

"Hey, a letter from Sonoko," I said as I opened it up.

It read:

_Ran,_

_It's Sonoko who's writing to you. My family is holding a 4-day cruise out in the open waters of Beika. Did you, and Shinichi want to come? Mathew's coming, no question about it. There's gonna be 3 swimming pools, 2 hot tubs, and 125 rooms for extra guests. Call me up to tell me._

_Sonoko_

"A 4-day cruise?" I said, overjoyed.

"There's no question I'm going!!"

I got on the phone and called Shinichi. Hey, maybe Umi should come along, too. I know she avoids water a lot, but I needed to get her in a bathing suit and in some water.

(**Umi's part**)

(Umi's point of view)

I looked at my ringing phone. It was Ran. I questioned answering it, and then decided that the answering machine could pick it up. I continued drawing out a diagram and making a list titled "Reasons why the School board should not exist." So far, I had eighteen reasons. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Umi Sagara's living quarters. To fax me, press one now. To email me, I must ask why you have possession of a phone. To leave a message, leave one at the beep."

BEEP

"Hey, Umi. I guess I've caught you when you aren't home. Shinichi, Sonoko, Mathew, and I are going on a cruise, and thought you might want to come. Call back when you get this or make up your mind. Here's my number again in case you lost it. It's –"

I looked up from my scrap of paper. A cruise…? "On one hand, I don't like water. On the other, I have nothing to do and I've never been on a cruise. On the same first hand, there's water.. But on the other same hand, I haven't seen them in awhile... ... I'll call back later."

(Shinichi's point of view)

I watched Ran pack her things while I was supposed to be packing. She was bringing two bathing suits -- her blue one piece, and her red one piece. She looked at me with a cynical eye.

"Shinichi, shouldn't you be packing? We're leaving tomorrow." She asked me.

I walked over to her with a smile.

"Well," I started.

"I'm a guy, and therefore, have much less things to pack, and I don't have to fret as much as to what I have to bring. My swim trunks, pants, shirts, and a toothbrush."

Ran smiled in return and went back to packing her things.

"Also, that won't give me enough time to go through your things and make sure you didn't bring anything unnecessary or too necessary," she said.

I laughed and agreed. My wife knew me all too well. The phone rang.

"I'll get it," Ran said, abandoning her packing.

She went to go pick up the phone and I flipped through what she was bringing. Of course clothes, her bathing suits.. A hat? Well, let women be women, I guess... Speaking of which, I wonder how Heiji and Kazuha were doing.. I would have to give them a call..

(Ran's point of view)

"Hello, Kudo residence." I cheerfully greeted.

"Ran?" A familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hi, Umi," I said and looked at the clock.

It had been about half an hour since I had called.

"Um.. I think I'm going to go on the cruise," I heard her say.

"If that's all right with you, of course."

"Sure," I replied.

"Oh, and uh... Can you and Shinichi pick me up when you guys are leaving? By the way, when will that be?" Umi asked.

"Sure. We'll be going by there anyways. It'll be tomorrow at noon." I responded.

"Ah, noon. Fun. Okay then, in that case, I guess I should go and get what I need. See you then."

"Okay, bye then." I said and hung up.

I went back upstairs, where Shinichi was fiddling with the hat I had just put in my suitcase. He looked up at me.

"Meguire?" Shinichi asked.

"No, Umi. We have to pick her up tomorrow." I responded.

Shinichi gave me that look of his that said he didn't want to, but would if I said so. I tossed him the phone.

"Although, you do have to make a couple of phone calls." I added.

"Right," he said.

He started dialing and I continued packing. I listened to his conversation. Heiji could take his place, and Meguire knew about it. After he had finished with the phone, he went back to put the phone back on the hook. He came back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Aren't you done yet? I've been watching and feeling lonely." Shinichi asked me.

I smiled at him and we kissed.

"Don't worry," I said.

"I'm almost done."

(Mathew's point of view)

I was anticipating the cruise tomorrow. I had already packed my things and was now dialing Sonoko's phone. She picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hey, Sonoko." I said.

"Oh, Mathew! Hi!" She said back to me.

"You busy? I thought we could go see a movie or go swimming or something." I asked her.

"Sorry, I'm busy packing, and then I made plans to go shopping afterwards. You can come if you want, though." Sonoko said, sighing.

Shopping was not my thing.

"Nah, it's okay. Call back when you're done?" I said.

"Of course," Sonoko said.

She hung up and so did I.

I looked at a picture of Sonoko and I that we had taken the last time we went to the beach. I had her in my arms and was smiling for the camera. She had on her two-piece red swimsuit. From that picture, my eyes wandered over to a picture of Ran and Shinichi that Ran had two copies of. Ran was giving a peace sign with Shinichi, and they both looked happy.

I had pictures of all of my friends, but my good or close friends were the ones in frames. Ran and Shinichi; Ran, Sonoko, and Shinichi; Me and Ran; Sonoko and I; and one of Umi that looked like she wasn't paying attention when the picture was taken.

Speaking of which, I actually hadn't seen much of her since that one van-jacking case was over. But, as far as cases go and the in-betweens of a case, it was fun. I looked back at my bag and decided to make sure I had everything.

(**Mat49324**'s part)

(Sonoko's P.O.V.)

I had told Mathew about the cruise just last week, but he only called me just to see if he wanted to go out with me or something.

"I can't wait until tomorrow when everyone comes," I said to myself.

"I wonder if that other girl, Umi will come as well?"

I could only wait until tomorrow to find out the answer to that question.

(Umi's P.O.V.)

After I finished telling Ran that I wanted to come with them on the cruise, I began to pack my things. I packed some extra clothes, some crossword puzzle books, word search puzzle books, my toothpaste and toothbrush, and some sunglasses. While I was grabbing some of my extra clothes, I happened to have found one of my bathing suits underneath.

"Hmm, should I take it or not?" I asked myself.

I knew that Ran and maybe the others would question me why I didn't pack a bathing suit. I shrugged and went ahead and tossed the bathing suit in, partially hoping it still fit. I knew I didn't like water, but with the 3 swimming pools on the boat, I had a weird feeling that Ran and possibly Shinichi and Mathew wanted me just to get in water.

(**Umi's Part**)

(Shinichi's point of view)

"Shinichi, wake up."

"Mmrfg. Don't wanna."

"What are you, three?"

"If I can sleep in, I'll be any age you want."

"Well, a three-year-old can't get married."

"Fine.." I sat up, still tired. It was about two hours before noon. I had always hated waking up. Especially waking up early. Almost nothing was worth waking up that early. But Ran was... Speaking of which... Had I packed? I looked at my empty suitcase.

... oh. That must be why she woke me up early. I sighed and got up and started packing. Ran smiled and went out the door.

"I'll go ahead and make you breakfast," she said.

I nodded, half-hearing.

"Let's see... swimming trunks... shorts... pants... shirts... need toothbrush..."

I stumbled to the bathroom, where I took a quick shower and grabbed my toothbrush on the way out. Finally, about half an hour had passed and I finished packing. I went to the kitchen, where Ran was making me breakfast.

"Morning," I said, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing some toast from the plate she set out for me.

I could see her smile as I sat down and ate my eggs and toast.

"You think Sonoko and Mathew have already left? I was thinking about calling them later on," Ran asked me.

Honestly, knowing Sonoko, she was either already there, or she was stalling until the last minute to leave.

"Probably," I said.

"Okay. I guess we'll see them there, then." Ran went back to putting things up, and making sure nothing spoilable was left to spoil while we were gone.

(Mathew's Point of view)

I was early to the ship. Sonoko's parents were already letting guests on board. Well, I guess it was her parent's cruise..

"Mathew, you're early," I heard someone exclaim from behind me.

I turned around and Sonoko was smiling, already decked out in her relaxation clothes and with her bags at her side. I smiled.

"Did you just get here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sonoko responded.

"It's good to see you relaxed," I said to her.

"I know, but we can't say that until we've loaded everyone on board." I nodded and watched the passengers load.

There really weren't that many. Subconsciously, I noted all who boarded while waiting for the others. Two old men, one old woman, about three youngish couples, five guys in a group, four women in a group, and one more group of three women.

"Hey, Mathew, what are you looking at in such a daze," I heard someone ask from behind.

I turned around and saw Shinichi, Ran, and Umi in a group. I smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Not much -- just observing the passengers," I replied.

Shinichi knew what I had been doing and grinned. Ran smiled and greeted me.

"Hey, Mathew," she said, giving me a hug.

"Hey, Ran. What's up?" I returned her hug.

"Not much. Hey, where's Sonoko?" Ran asked.

I saw her bags and then saw her over with her parents real quick. I pointed.

"Over there." I said.

"Okay, then. Should we get on, in that case," Ran asked.

I nodded and picked up Sonoko's things and mine.

"Yeah." I responded.

We walked over and signed in. I was kind of preoccupied with Sonoko getting her stuff from me when I signed, so I only signed my name without even a glance at the others.

(Umi's point of view)

I liked reading sign-in sheets, so I waited until I was last to sign my name. While waiting, Shinichi gave me an odd look after signing his name. I shrugged and went up to sign my name. None of them were very interesting. Possibly the most interesting would be Nemesis, Amaya, and some other unreadable scratch-names written in English.

I sighed and jotted my name down. Why couldn't anyone have interesting names? Like Takamine? Wait, now I was thinking of a video game, Fatal Frame...

"Umi, come on!" Ran snapped me out of my daydreams of haunted houses and powerful cameras. She waved me to get on board, and I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran on board, nearly running into a group of three people.

"Sorry," I mumbled, standing up. The seeming leader of them turned around to look at me, her ruby-red eyes observant. For a few moments, she held me in her gaze and broke into a somewhat friendly smile and slightly bowed.

"We apologize. I am Nemesis, and these two are Amaya and.."

She looked from a brown-haired girl on her left to me.

".. and Lilith." She continued.

I nodded stupidly. Something about her looked familiar...

"Umi, come on," I heard 2 voices say.

Ran and Sonoko were both now trying to get me on board. They must be thinking I was trying to escape or prolong until the boat "accidentally" left without me. I bowed to the three girls and ran off to catch up with Sonoko and Ran. I could hear someone yelling at Nemesis as we got on the boat.

"What was that all about?" Sonoko asked me when we were out of earshot of them.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, let's just try to enjoy the trip," Ran said.

End chapter

(Alright, that's going to wrap up another story. Been awhile since I did a new story for DC, eh? Well, we hope to get those reviews from you all soon. And as usual, what was your favorite part or parts?)


End file.
